


I want to go home

by berryblue_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Hale Fire, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the reality of her situation dawned on her, she was faced with questions that she didn’t know how to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to go home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fullmoon_ficlet's Home challenge. Feels good to be writing again! I hope y'all enjoy!

“It isn't much, but it will have to do until we can convert the office into a bedroom.”

The couch and air mattress each held a blanket and a pillow. Laura looked at her brother, who still hadn't said a word since they fled Beacon Hills. When he didn't look up from staring at his toes, she turned back to her mom’s childhood friends Sandra and Megan and said with a weak smile, “It’s fine. Thank you so much for this.”

Sandra, all willowy grace and warmth, moved forward to pull Laura into a hug and insisted, “It’s absolutely no problem, honey. We loved your mom very much.”

Her voice broke at the end of the sentence, causing Laura’s grip on the wave of emotions threatening to tear her apart to waver. Thankfully Megan intervened and suggested, “Why don’t the two of you take turns washing up? The bathroom is at the end of the hall.”

Laura pulled away from Sandra to look at Derek once more, hoping for some kind of response. He simply toed out of his dirty shoes and laid down on the air mattress, curling up onto his side. She bit her lip, turning away, and followed Megan down the hall. The older woman opened the bathroom door for her and after a brief tour of where everything was, Laura was left alone. She shifted on her feet, studying the space around her. She looked in the mirror and hardly recognized herself. Her hair was filthy and tangled, bits of leaves and twigs poking out. There was dried blood on her cheek from a cut she didn't remember getting, the wound long since healed. She pulled off her clothes and tossed them in the trash. They reeked of fear, grief…and death. She turned on the shower, a steady stream of icy water bursting forth. She shivered as she stepped in, but she couldn't feel heat on her skin. Not yet, not after what happened.

Her knees trembled and she half sat down half collapsed onto the floor of the tub, curling her arms around her knees as her body shook. It was then that she allowed her grief to consume her. She let out a low whine that quickly transformed into sobs. She was an orphan. Everyone she had held hear, save for Derek, had been burned from the Earth. With the death of her mother, she had been given a power that she didn’t understand. As the reality of her situation dawned on her, she was faced with questions that she didn’t know how to answer. Would she and Derek finish school? If not, where would they work? How long could they stay here? With this sudden lose, she felt very old and very young at the same time.

The door creaked open and she looked up to see Derek. He grabbed a towel before turning of the water and kneeling next to the tub. He placed the towel around her shoulders and she pulled it close, rasping, “Thank you.”

His green eyes swam with tears and a few tumbled down his cheeks as he whimpered, “I want to go home, Laurie.”

He rested his head on her shoulder and cried, Laura turning hers to press a kiss into his hair and whisper, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, my muse is evil! If you liked this or if it made you cry, let my evil ass know with kudos and/or comments! I love 'em like the Hales love leather!


End file.
